My Boyfriend or My Brother?
by AlpacaAce
Summary: Leeteuk & Kangin adalah sepasang kekasih, keduanya memiliki jarak umur berbeda. Dan tanpa diduga, Sungmin sang namja aegyo menyukai Kangin. Bagaimana kelanjutannya?/KangTeuk/Tertarik? :3
1. Chapter 1

**Title : My Boyfriend or My Brother?**

**Rated : K+**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Cast : Leeteuk, Kangin, Heechul, Sungmin**

**Disclaimer : Mereka semua bukan milik saya, ironis XD**

**Warning : AU, typo(s), BL, Yaoi, EYD kacau, alur maksa :p**

**Happy Reading~**

**~0~**

**Flashback**

Butiran salju menghampar bagai permadani putih. Sangat kontras dengan merahnya rona wajah seorang namja bermata sipit kala itu.

"Leeteuk-hyung, saranghae. Jadilah pacarku, hyung." ucap namja sipit tersebut kepada seorang namja berambut pirang.

"Eh? Kau serius, Kangin?" tanya namja berambut pirang yang diketahui bernama Leeteuk.

"Aku serius, hyung!" balas namja sipit bernama Kangin dengan mantap. Leeteuk melihat ke dalam bola mata sipit milik Kangin. Sorot matanya menunjukkan keseriusan dan ketulusan.

"Ne. Aku mau, Kangin-ah." Leeteuk pun tersenyum.

Butir-butir salju pun dengan indahnya menjadi saksi bersatunya dua insan tersebut. Bersatunya dua insan yang memiliki jarak umur berbeda.

**Flashback End**

**~0~**

**Leeteuk P.O.V**

Namaku Leeteuk. Kini aku duduk di bangku kelas XI di Seoul High School. Aku memiliki seorang namjachingu yang umurnya berbeda 1 tahun denganku. Namanya Kangin. Ia sangat manis, keren, dan baik hati. Kangin menyatakan cintanya padaku saat musim dingin tahun lalu. Saat itu ia pun masih kelas IX dan aku kelas X.

"Heyo! Namjachingu-mu hari ini masuk ke sini kan, Teukie?" tanya Heechul padaku. Dia adalah sahabat baikku di sini.

"Ne." balasku. Kini kami sedang berada dalam upacara penerimaan siswa baru.

"Ah, itu Kangin!" ucap Heechul padaku. Terlihat siluet seorang namja bermata sipit dengan balutan kemeja dan blazer yang tampak serasi dengan tubuh kekarnya.

"Kangin-ah!" panggilku pada namja sipit itu. Ia pun menoleh.

"Teukie-hyung! Bogoshippo~" Kangin langsung memelukku erat.

"Aish, Kangin-ah. Banyak orang disini." aku memperingatkannya sembari mencoba melepaskan pelukannya.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau banyak orang, hyung? Ini kan sekolah, jadi wajar saja kalau banyak orang disini. Hyung ini bagaimana sih." ia pun merengut. Ah, akhirnya ia pun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Pabbo-ya Kangin! Setidaknya kalau ingin memelukku, lihatlah situasinya terlebih dahulu. Tidak enak kan dilihat oleh orang-orang." jelasku. Aku pun langsung mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Racoon-ku memang tidak pernah berubah, ia selalu terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Biar saja! Kau ini kan pacarku, hyung! Hehehe." Kangin menunjukkan cengirannya.

"Hyung, ayo kita berkencan! Sekarang aku sudah menjadi murid SMA, jadi kita bisa berkencan ala murid SMA juga." ajaknya.

"Ne. Aku sih mau-mau saja. Memang apa bedanya pacaran ala murid SMA dengan pacaran yang biasanya?" tanyaku.

"Ya jelas bedalah, hyung~ Kalau pacaran ala murid SMA tuh kan udah bisa melakukan 'this' and 'that'." jelasnya seraya tersenyum manis.

"M-mwo?" wajahku pun memerah. Apa maksudnya?

"Heyo, apa yang hyung sedang pikirkan?" tanyanya jahil.

"A-ani." aku pun menggeleng cepat.

"Haha, hyung ini lucu deh." ia pun mencubit pipiku.

"Yak, Kim Young Woon! Aku ini hyung-mu." sergahku.

"Iya, iya. Kau memang hyung-ku yang paling manis." Kangin pun segera menghindar, saat aku hendak memukulnya.

"Hyung tambah manis deh kalau lagi marah. Hehe, aku mau ke kelas baruku dulu ya, hyung. Bye, my angel." ia pun mengedipkan sebelah matanya seraya pergi.

"Hei, jangan pergi!" tuturku.

Aish, dia ini. Membuatku malu saja.

**Leeteuk P.O.V End**

**~0~**

"Hei lihat, anak itu manis ya!" seru Leeteuk sambil menunjuk seorang namja manis berambut hitam.

"Ah, kau ini. Sukanya sama yang manis-manis ya. Kalau ada Kangin disini pasti ia akan cemburu." ucap Heechul.

"Haha. Tenang saja, Kangin-ah tau kok kalau aku itu sukanya sama yang manis-manis." cengir Leeteuk.

Heechul pun hanya bisa mendengus kesal sembari memutarkan bola matanya.

"Aigoo, Chullie-ah~ Lihatlah, mata bulatnya itu mirip mata kelinci. Menggemaskan sekali." seru Leeteuk gemas.

"Ya ya ya, terserah kau saja lah." jawab Heechul.

"Sepertinya dia murid kelas X." gumam Leeteuk.

"Hei, itu Kangin kan? Sepertinya namja itu temannya Kangin." ucap Heechul.

"Ah, iya benar." jawab Leeteuk.

Kangin pun menoleh ke arah Leeteuk dan Heechul.

"Hyung~" seru Kangin. Ia menghampiri mereka berdua sedangkan namja manis yang tadi dibicarakan hanya mengekor di belakangnya.

"Hyung~ Jeongmal mianhae, kita tidak jadi pergi nanti." ucap Kangin.

"Aish, sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa, raconnie." Leeteuk pun tersenyum sembari mengusap-ngusap kepala Kangin.

"Ck, dasar kalian ini." decak Heechul.

"Waeyo, Chullie-ah? Kau iri ya?" goda Leeteuk.

"Mwo? Siapa juga yang iri?" sergah Heechul.

"Sudah-sudah. Mianhae ya hyung, aku ditunjuk menjadi ketua kelas dan nanti akan ada rapat pengurus." ucap Kangin.

"Ne. Sudah kubilang kan tidak apa-apa, lagipula kita bisa pergi lain waktu bukan?" balas Leeteuk seraya tersenyum.

"Gomawo, hyung. Ohya, kenalkan ini wakil ketua kelasku namanya Sungmin." ucap Kangin sembari memperkenalkan seorang namja manis.

"Lee Sungmin imnida. Aku teman sekelas Kangin-ah, sunbae." ucap Sungmin.

"Ne, Sungmin-ah. Aku Leeteuk & ini Heechul temanku. Cukup panggil kami hyung saja." tutur Leeteuk.

"Ne, hyung. Leeteuk-hyung ini hyung nya Kangin-ah ya?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ani. Teukie-hyung ini namjachingu-ku." ucap Kangin bangga sembari merangkul Leeteuk.

"Hei, aku ini juga hyung mu tahu. Jangan membuatku malu." sergah Leeteuk.

Dan Kangin pun hanya menunjukkan cengiran rakunnya(?).

"Oh, begitu ya hyung." Sungmin pun tersenyum pahit.

**~0~**

**Leeteuk P.O.V**

Hm, sudah masuk musim dingin ya.

Jadi ingat saat Kangin menyatakan cintanya padaku dulu.

"Heyo, Teukie! Sedang apa kau melamun disini?" tegur Heechul.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok Chullie." jawabku.

Ya, memang sejak tadi aku hanya memandang keluar jendela sambil melamun. Entah apa yang sedang kupikirkan, tapi rasanya pemandangan langit luar menarik untuk diperhatikan. Tak sengaja ku melihat sosok namja manis yang ku kenal.

"Sungmin-ah.." gumamku.

"Waeyo, Teukie? Ah iya, itu kan Sungmin." ucap Heechul.

Tunggu sebentar. Kalau tidak salah itu kan Kangin-ah, ternyata ia sedang mengobrol dengan Sungmin-ah.

"Itu juga ada Kangin." seru Heechul.

"Ne. Sungmin-ah enak ya, sudah sekelas dengan Kangin-ah dia juga wakil ketua kelasnya. Pasti enak ya, bisa sering ketemu." ucapku.

"Hei, kau ini kan pacarnya. Tentunya kau bisa lebih sering ketemu dengan Kangin kan?" tanya Heechul.

"Apanya yang bisa sering ketemu? Mau kencan pun belum kesampaian." aku pun merengut.

"Jinjja? Kalian ini, dasar pasangan aneh." tutur Heechul.

"Ne. Apanya yang aneh?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Ya, aneh!" seru Heechul.

"Kaulah yang aneh, Chullie." ucapku.

"Hyung~" seseorang pun menerjangku.

"Hei, Kim Young Woon. Sopanlah sedikit, kau ini ada di kelas orang tahu." Heechul pun menggeplak(?) kepala Kangin dengan sebuah buku tebal yang entah ia dapat dari mana.

"Waeyo, Raconnie?" tanyaku. Rupanya tadi Kangin yang menerjangku. Tumben sekali dia ke kelasku.

"Itu hyung-" ucapan Kangin pun terpotong.

PLAK.

"Aish, Kim Young Woon kau tidak mendengarkanku ya?" hardik Heechul.

"Apaan sih, hyung? Aku denger kok. Heechul-hyung ini galak sekali sih seperti macan saja." balas Kangin.

Hening.

1 detik..

5 detik..

10 detik..

Heechul pun memukul bahu Kangin dengan sangat keras hingga sang empunya bahu menubruk(?) meja di sampingnya.

"Haha, kau baru tahu ya? Aku ini kan memang macan alias MANIS & CANTIK." ucap Heechul bangga dengan penekanan kata 'MANIS & CANTIK'. *pedenya dirimu Chulppa XD*

Aku yang mendengarnya pun hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop ria.

"Sudah sudah, kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja." tegurku.

"Teukie-hyung~ Sakit~" rengek Kangin.

"Sudah sudah, tidak apa-apa kok Racoonnie." aku pun mendekapnya erat.

"Cih, dasar Racoon manja." dengus Heechul.

"Sudahlah, chullie. Ada tujuan apa kau kesini, Kangin-ah?" tanyaku pada Kangin.

"Memangnya tidak boleh apa, aku mengunjungi pacarku?" Kangin malah bertanya balik.

"Eh iya iya, aku bercanda kok." ucapnya setelah Heechul hendak bersiap-siap untuk menggeplak(?) kepalanya lagi.

"Hyung hari ini kita pergi kencan ya? Kau mau kan, hyung?" tawarnya.

"Ah, aku sih mau-mau saja. Tapi, aku nanti ada pelajaran tambahan, Kangin-ah." jawabku menyesal.

"Gwenchana, hyung. Aku akan menunggu hyung sampai selesai." tutur Kangin.

"Mungkin aku akan lama, Kangin-ah? Tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku.

"Tidak apa-apa, hyung. Aku akan menunggumu. Arra?" jelas Kangin.

"Arasseo, Raconnie." balasku seraya tersenyum.

"Ne. Dah, hyung~" ucapnya berlalu pergi.

"Pergi sana kau, Racoon gila!" seru Heechul.

"Aish, Chullie sudahlah." ucapku.

CUP.

"Mian hyung, aku lupa dengan kissbye-ku. Hehe, bye hyung~" Kangin pun kembali & mencium pipiku. Wajahku pun memerah bagai kepiting rebus.

"Yak, pergi sana kau Racoon tak tau diri." usir Heechul.

Aku pun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka berdua.

**~0~**

**TBC~**

A/N : Annyeong~

Tadinya saya mau buat ni ff jadi one-shot, tapi entah kenapa saya malah membuatnya jadi two-shot :D #lupakan

Yang udah ngebaca sampai sini, review ya ^^

Tuh di bawah ada kotak review, pencet(?) aja terus review deh, ok ok :D

So, mind to review? :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : My Boyfriend or My Brother?**

**Rated : K+**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Cast : Leeteuk, Kangin, Heechul, Sungmin**

**Disclaimer : Mereka semua bukan milik saya, ironis XD**

**Warning : AU, typo(s), BL, Yaoi, EYD kacau, alur maksa :p**

**Happy Reading~**

**~0~**

**Leeteuk P.O.V  
><strong>

Hhh, selesai juga akhirnya. Mengapa pakai ada tambahan pelajaran sih? Mana tadi Choi-seonsaengnim datangnya telat pula. Lebih baik aku segera pergi ke tempat Kangin-ah saja.

BRUK.

Aduh, aku menabrak seseorang lagi.

"Ah, mian mianhae. Aku tidak sengaja." ucapku.

"Ne, gwenchana." balasnya.

"Eh, ternyata kau Sungmin-ah." aku pun terkejut mendapati Sungmin.

"Gwenchana Leeteuk-hyung. Sedang apa hyung disini?" tanyanya.

"Aku mau ke pergi ke tempat Kangin-ah, Sungmin ah." jawabku.

"Oh. Itu hyung, bolehkan aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Waeyo, Sungmin-ah?" tanyaku balik.

"Hm, bagaimana caranya hyung bisa berpacaran dengan Kangin-ah?" ucapnya.

BLUSH.

Wajahku pun memerah. Aish, mengapa Sungmin malah bertanya hal itu padaku.

"I-itu..."

"Ne?"

"Aku sulit untuk menjelaskannya. Yang pasti saat musim dingin tahun lalu Kangin-ah menembakku. Aku sempat kaget tapi setelah melihat keseriusannya, aku pun menerimanya. Dia itu sangat manis." jelasku.

"Apa hyung tidak salah mengartikan rasa cinta hyung pada Kangin-ah dengan hanya menganggapnya manis?" tanyanya lirih.

"Apa maksudmu, Sungmin-ah?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Hiks, hyung curang. Ini semua tidak adil. Aku benar-benar mencintainya, hyung. Bukan karena ia manis atau apa melainkan karena rasa cinta sesungguhnya. Aku mencintai, Kangin-ah." isaknya pelan.

DEG.

Apa? Jadi Sungmin mencintai Kangin.

"I-itu.. Bukan maksudku seperti itu." ucapku panik. Pasalnya, kini Sungmin malah menangis. Aish, apa yang harus aku lakukan.

"Hyung~" Kangin pun menghampiriku.

"Hyung, kau lama sekali. Karena khawatir makanya aku menyusulmu ke sini." ucapnya.

"Eh, ada Minnie-ah juga. Omo! Mengapa kau menangis, Minnie?" tanya Kangin.

Apa tadi di bilang? Sejak kapan Kangin memanggil Sungmin dengan panggilan 'Minnie'?

"Ani. Aku tidak apa-apa kok, Kangin-ah. Semua ini aku yang salah, jangan salahkan Leeteuk-hyung." ucapnya.

Aish, mengapa aku jadi merasa bersalah?

Ucapan Sungmin membuatku semakin merasa bersalah.

"Teukie-hyung~ Minnie itu berbeda denganmu, ia sangat rapuh dan ia tidak kuat sepertimu." ucap Kangin.

DEG.

Apa? Mengapa Kangin malah membela Sungmin? Aku ini kan pacarnya, seharusnya dia membelaku bukan malah membela Sungmin. Egois memang, tapi itu kenyataan.

"Cup, Cup, Cup. Sudah Minnie jangan menangis lagi." tutur Kangin sambil mengusap-ngusap punggung Sungmin.

"Pabbo-ya, Kangin! Aku ini juga manusia, aku tak sekuat itu. Kau pikir aku ini tidak bisa merasa sakit apa?" bentakku pada Kangin. Ia tersentak saat aku membentaknya. Bulir-bulir air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk mataku. Aish, kau tidak boleh menangis di hadapannya Leeteuk. Kau ini namja, kau tidak boleh terlihat lemah. Aku mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Kangin-ah, aku pikir kita harus menyudahi hubungan ini. Aku memang tidak cocok untuk menjadi namjachingu-mu, aku hanyalah sekedar 'hyung' untukmu. Dan kurasa Sungmin-ah lah yang lebih cocok untuk menjadi namjachingu-mu. Annyeong!" jelasku seraya pergi. Aku bisa mendengar seruan Kangin yang memanggilku, tapi tak kupedulikan. Yang kini ku inginkan hanyalah pergi. Pergi dari hadapannya.

**Leeteuk P.O.V End**

**~0~**

**Sungmin P.O.V**

Leeteuk-hyung pergi meninggalkan kami berdua, bisa kulihat ia pergi sambil menahan tangisnya. Ah, jeongmal mianhae hyung. Tapi, aku benar-benar mencintai Kangin. Aku tak punya pilihan lain.

"Gwenchanayo, Kangin-ah?" tanyaku pada Kangin. Kini aku sudah tidak menangis lagi.

"..."

"Kangin-ah?" tanyaku lagi. Aku melambai-lambaikan tanganku tepat di depan wajahnya. Pandangannya kosong. Apa ini karena salahku yang tadi telah menahannya saat ia ingin mengejar Leeteuk-hyung?

"Eh? Ne. Gwenchana, Minnie." ucap Kangin. Ternyata ia sudah sadar dari lamunannya.

"Kangin-ah, jeongmal mianhae." aku pun tertunduk.

"Untuk apa, Minnie?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Untuk semuanya. Gara-gara aku, kau dan Leeteuk-hyung jadi.." aku tak sanggup untuk meneruskan perkataanku.

"Ani. Ini bukan salahmu, Minnie." ia tersenyum. Tapi, senyumannya berbeda. Ia terlihat seperti...terluka.

"Sepertinya kau sangat mencintai Leeteuk-hyung, Kangin-ah?" tebakku.

"Ne, aku memang mencintainya. Tapi, mengapa jadinya malah seperti ini?" jawabnya frustasi.

"Ini semua gara-gara perbuatan ku, Kangin-ah. Tadi aku mengatakan kepada Leeteuk-hyung, bahwa aku..aku..aku mencintaimu, Kangin-ah. Saranghaeyo." ucapku sembari tertunduk. Kurasakan kalau ia kini mengusap-ngusap kepalaku. Kudongakkan wajahku.

"Mianhae, Minnie. Aku tidak bisa. Aku mencintai Teukie-hyung. Selama ini aku hanya menyayangimu sebagai dongsaeng. Aku harap kau mengerti." ucapnya.

"Jadi begitu ya?" tanyaku.

TES.

Air mataku pun menetes. Segera kuseka air mataku agar Kangin tak khawatir padaku.

"Ne. Aku mengerti, Kangin-ah. Kalau kau bahagia dengannya, maka aku pun akan bahagia. Cepat kau kejar Leeteuk-hyung." jelasku. Kangin menggangguk seraya pergi meninggalkanku.

"Huft." aku menyandarkan tubuhku pada tembok.

"Haha, hidupmu ironis sekali Sungmin. Ditolak oleh namja yang jelas-jelas sudah mempunyai kekasih." ucapku pada diriku sendiri.

"Hei, apa kau sudah gila bicara sendirian di sini?" ucap seseorang. Apa? Tadi dia bilang kalau aku ini gila. Aku menoleh pada seseorang yang tadi telah mengataiku. Dan kini kudapati seorang namja tinggi berkulit putih susu dengan senyuman evil di wajahnya.

"Huh? Siapa yang gila?" sergahku.

"Kau!" tunjuknya padaku.

"Namaku bukan 'kau', namaku ini Lee Sungmin." ucapku.

"Cho Kyuhyun." ucapnya lagi.

"Mwo?" tanyaku tak mengerti. Ia memutarkan bola matanya kesal.

"Namaku, pabbo. Namaku Cho Kyuhyun." ucapnya.

"Hei, aku ini tidak pabbo tahu." aku pun merengut.

"Nih! Yang berlalu biarlah berlalu." ia memberikan sebatang lollipop padaku seraya pergi. Dasar orang aneh! Aku hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapinya.

Cho Kyuhyun ya?

**Sungmin P.O.V End**

**~0~**

Kangin terus mencari-cari Leeteuk di seluruh penjuru sekolah, tapi hasilnya nihil. Ia tetap tak menemukan sosok malaikatnya itu.

"Hosh, hosh, hosh." Kangin berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur nafasnya. Hanya tinggal satu tempat lagi yang belum ia periksa. Ya, ruang kelas Leeteuk.

KRIETT.

Kangin membuka pintu kelas Leeteuk dan sontak wajahnya memerah saat ia mendapati dua sosok namja yang dikenalnya tengah berciuman mesra.

"Ehem." Kangin berdehem. Kedua namja itu pun tersentak dan segera mengakhiri kegiatan mereka.

"K-kangin?" tanya Heechul dengan wajah memerah karena malu.

"Hyung berdua ini malah asyik berciuman disini." ucap Kangin.

"Kau itu yang tak tau sopan santun! Masuk tanpa permisi." sergah Heechul.

"Hyung lah yang salah! Berciuman di ruang kelas. Ini kan tempat umum." balas Kangin.

"Yak, Kim Young Woon kau-"

"Sttt, sudahlah Chullie. Ini memang salah kita." potong Hankyung.

"Ne, ne. Aku mengerti." cemberut Heechul.

"Waeyo, Kangin? Tampaknya kau sedang mencari sesuatu." tanya Hankyung.

"Ne. Apa hyung melihat Teukie-hyung?" tanya balik Kangin.

"Oh. Tadi aku melihatnya keluar sekolah." jawab Hankyung.

"Gomawo, hyung." Kangin pun pergi.

"Hei tunggu, Racoon. Kau apakan Teukie?" teriak Heechul.

"Biar mereka mengurus masalah mereka sendiri, Chullie. Kau tak berhak ikut campur." tutur Hankyung.

"Tapi-"

"Sudahlah. Lagipula kita masih harus melanjutkan kegiatan yang tertunda tadi, bukan?" senyum Hankyung.

"Aish, dasar pervert." Heechul memukul pelan bahu Hankyung.

"Tapi kau suka kan?" Hankyung tersenyum jahil.

"Mwo?" sergah Heechul tak terima.

Ya, kedua namja tersebut pun melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang sempat tertunda tadi.

**~0~**

**Leeteuk P.O.V**

Hhh, aku benar-benar lelah. Sedari sekolah hingga ke sini aku terus berlari. Aku melihat sebuah bangku kosong di tengah taman. Ah, taman ini. Taman tempat Kangin menyatakan cintanya padaku setahun yang lalu. Entah mengapa kakiku membawaku ke tempat ini. Kuputar kembali memori ingatanku, aku pun teringat dengan perkataan Sungmin beberapa saat yang lalu.

'Apa hyung tidak salah mengartikan rasa cinta hyung pada Kangin-ah dengan hanya menganggapnya manis?'

Kata-kata tersebut terus berputar di otakku. Apa benar yang dikatakan oleh Sungmin? Kalau aku salah mengartikan rasa cintaku pada Kangin.

"Hahhhh." aku menghela napas.

Saat itu, saat Kangin menyatakan cintanya padaku aku memang sedikit kaget. Aku tak menyangka kalau dongsaeng-ku itu ternyata memendam perasaan cinta padaku. Jujur, ada rasa bahagia saat Kangin menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Mungkin tanpa kusadari, aku memang sudah menyukainya sejak dulu. Ah, tapi aku tidak cocok untuknya.

"KIM YOUNG WOON!" teriakku. Lega juga rasanya saat meneriakkan namanya.

"Waeyo hyung? Kau memanggilku?" ucap seseorang. Itu kan suara Kangin. Aku pun menoleh & kudapati ia sedang tersenyum sembari berlari ke arahku.

BRUK.

Kangin menerjangku hingga diriku dan dirinya terjungkal.

"Hyung~" ucap Kangin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini-"

"Tentu saja aku kesini untuk menjemput kembali malaikatku." senyum Kangin.

BLUSH.

Wajahku memerah.

"Tapi-"

"Aku tidak peduli, hyung! Mau hyung 10 tahun di atasku ataupun di bawahku, rasa cintaku pada hyung tetap tidak akan pernah berubah." jelas Kangin.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan-"

"Minnie? Ne, aku sudah tahu tentang semuanya. Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai dongsaeng-ku, hyung. Kini dia pun mengerti kalau aku hanya mencintaimu seorang, hyung." jelas Kangin.

"Kangin-"

"Hyung~"

"Aish, berhentilah untuk memotong kalimatku Kangin-ah." sergahku. Aku sangat kesal padanya, sedari tadi ia terus memotong kalimatku.

"Ne, ne." ucapnya.

"Bagus, Raconnie. Aku mengerti sekarang, maafkanlah semua keegoisanku." aku menunduk tak berani melihatnya.

"Hyung~" Kangin mengangkat daguku.

"Saranghae, Teukie-hyung." ucapnya seraya menatapku lekat-lekat. Semuanya sama. Ucapannya. Tatapannya. Sama seperti dahulu.

"Nado saranghaeyo, Kangin-ah." balasku.

Kangin pun mencium bibirku. Sebuah ciuman manis yang tak menuntut.

Butiran-butiran salju pun turun mengiringi bersatunya hati kami. Bersatunya hatiku dengannya. Bersatunya sebuah cinta suci yang murni.

**Leeteuk P.O.V End**

**~0~**

**End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Annyeong chingudeul (-^_^-)/

Saya kembali membawa last-shot dari ff ini.

Semoga ending-nya tidak mengecewakan, chingudeul ^^

Dan ini balasan untuk review chap yang lalu :)

**camoparra :**

annyeong~

iya, gara2 Kangin genit sih jadinya Teukie malu2 kan :D

ini udh update, chingu ^^

HanChul-nya ada tuh walau cuma selewet doang, kekeke XD

gomawo atas reviewnya ^_^

**mickyming :**

annyeong~

makasih udh mau suka sama ff dodol kayak gini ^^

Kyu nya ada tuh, walau cuma selewat -lagi- doang XD

gomawo atas reviewnya ^_^

**Shiori and Shiroi :**

annyeong~

aku ini author dodol loh :D

*bakar tiket KIMCHI VIP*

#plak

eh kalian ngefans ya sama dodol duren yg manis itu? XD

*nebar-nebar dodol

* m-manis? *pingsan*

aku ini keren loh XD #plak

iya, Sungmin suka tuh sama Kangin :D

ini gk nge-angst kok, aku tetep mempertahankannya di hurt/comfort :D

udah update nih~

gomawo atas reviewnya ^_^

**Pipit-SungminniELFishy :**

annyeong~

biarinlah, daripada nanti malah eunhyuk yg jd orng ke 3 hayo XD

ngomong2in eunhyuk jd pengen nangis, hiks T~T

KangTeuk emng so sweet :D

mata anda kan emng udh dari sononya kayak begitu, wkwk XDv

gomawo atas reviewnya PPS :D

**N. Yufa :**

annyeong~

huwaa, Teukie punya saya eonn :o

nih, Sungmin aja buat eonnie :D

*nyodorin Sungmin

* ini udh update, eonn :D

gomawo atas reviewnya ^_^

**Sarilovesteukie :**

annyeong~

makasih udb bilang bagus :D

*hug

* skrng udh ketauan kan kalo Sungmin itu suka sama Kangin :D

ini udh lanjut chingu, udh End malah XD

gomawo atas reviewnya ^_^

**af13knight :**

annyeong~

iya, Sungmin naksir sama Kangin :D

ckck, Kyu ternyata banyak yg nyariin ya :D

itu ada Kyu kok, tapi cuma selewat XD

gomawo atas reviewnya ^_^

**Risha Ichigo :**

annyeong, risha-san~

saya ika ^^

makasih udh mau mampir ke ff dodol saya :D

sama dong, Teukie juga bias saya *tos* wah, risha-san anak fandom anime ya?

ini udh update, udh End malah XD

nanti bakal saya follow :D

arigatou atas reviewnya ^_^

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ok, yang udah baca sampai sini review ya ^^

Pencet aja tombol review di bawah, ok ok :D

**So, mind to review? :3**


End file.
